


Not Rose

by tomatopudding



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he doesn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Rose

Contrary to what certain people might think, he was not completely oblivious to human emotion. All the time he spent with humans had attuned him to such things. Sometimes it was just easier to distance himself from the emotions, to scoff and tease. 

He had seen it in her eyes the same way he had seen it in Martha’s: confusion turned to joy turned to hero worship turned to lust turned to love turned to pain. He had seen this coming a mile away, so when Amelia Pond kissed him on the night before her wedding he wasn’t surprised.

‘You’re human, you’re Amy,’ his lips said.

His mind held a different mantra: You’re not Rose.


End file.
